


A Walk in the Woods; A Roll in the Hay

by fancyB



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Mild Language, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyB/pseuds/fancyB
Summary: Abigail asks you to meet her in the woods after dark; you walk and talk and fuck a little.  It's nice.





	A Walk in the Woods; A Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up, I haven't written fic for anything since I was on livejournal like 9 years ago, but I'm just gonna bang this out.

You dismount your horse by the fence just south of the farm; you stroke her nose absentmindedly, glancing around the dusty crossroads in the dying light of the warm summer evening.  There’s lights on in Leah’s cabin, and you consider going to say hi while you’re waiting, but you spot Abby coming down the path out of town.  Right on time.  Well, as “on time” as a person can be when they whisper “Meet me in the woods after sunset” while you’re in their father’s store trying to buy seeds.

Has she told him you’ve started dating?  If he knows, he doesn’t let on about it.

“Hi,” Abigail smiles as she sidles up, giving you a quick up and down look, “Long day on the farm?”

You’re a bit of a dusty mess.  “Yeah,” you chuckle, scratching the back of your neck.  Are you getting a sunburn?  “Lots to do before the end of the season, y’know?”

“I’m sure,” she smiles and steps up very close, running her fingers through your horse’s mane and glancing at you out of the corner of her eye.  You pretend not to notice the latter, and the two of you quietly pet your horse as the crickets start to chirp.

“So, uh, why did you want to meet up?” you ask after a moment.  

You can see Abby blushing a little in the twilight when she answers, “Oh!  Um, I just wanted to take a walk with you.  If that’s okay, if you have time, I mean.”

“That sounds great,” you slip an arm through hers, “c’mon, let’s go.”  You give your horse a final pat on the neck and head off into the forest.

 

“I love the woods at night,” Abby says, leaning on you just a little as you walk by the lake.  “I saw a ghost out here once!”  She looks up at you suddenly; eyes glowing with excitement.

“What?!” You laugh, “No fucking way.  There’s no monsters out here.  Well, okay, there’s slimes but they’re like way,” you gesture off with your free hand, “way back there.”

“There’s real monsters in the forest?” She stops dead in her tracks and unlinks arms.  A huge smile plastered on her face.  “Are you serious?  Can you show me?”

You frown and shake your head vigorously, “Hell no, it’s super dangerous!”  She looks crestfallen, and you sigh, “I left my sword at home, Abby, it’s really not safe.”  You reach up and brush your rough hand against her soft cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.  “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

She leans into your hand and looks up with a little smile, still a little disappointed. “Another time, then?” She offers.

“Sure,” you roll your eyes but smile, “another time.”  You wrap your arm around her shoulders, and the two of you start walking again.  “Anyway, there’s definitely no ghosts out here at least,” you chuckle, “they’re all in the mines.”

“How do you know?” She hip-checks you a little, “You ever seen one out here?”

“No, but I’ve been down in the mines,” you shrug, “they’re all over the place down there.”

A shiver goes through Abigail, and she leans into you again, “Oh my god, you’re so cool.”

You laugh sheepishly and scratch the back of your neck, “Yeah, I guess I am.  I mean, I’m definitely cooler than when I had a desk job.”

Abigail smirks and gives you a sideways glance; “Hmm, I couldn’t picture you at a desk,” she murmurs and slides an arm around your waist.

 

You walk in a warm silence until you see a couple lights from the Wizard’s tower in the darkness, and Abigail looks up at the building with a quizzical look on her face.

“Ever talk to the Wizard?” You ask as you pass the ramshackle building.

“Not really,” she admits, but then starts to get riled up, “My Mom told me not to walk out this far, but like, I know she was doing it when she was my age!  So what gives?!”

“She just wants you to be safe?” You offer, shrugging.  You know full well why Caroline would tell her kid this, but hell if you’re going to tell Abigail the truth right now.

“I guess,” she huffs, and the two of you walk down around the other side of the lake.  You can hear the soft rush of the river farther off in the darkness.  “It’s so nice out here,” Abigail sighs and slows you to a stop under a tall oak tree.  The reflection of the waxing moon wobbles in the lake; the crickets drone; the river burbles.

“Yeah,” you sigh, leaning against the tree and clumsily easing yourself down to the ground with your knees bent up.  You close your eyes, letting the soft sounds of the forest wash over you.  You feel Abby sit down next to you and rest her head on your shoulder.

“Long day on the farm?” She asks again, softly, and you can hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah,” you chuckle, “it’s catching up with me.”

“It is late,” Abigail admits, “Thanks for coming out with me.”  You can feel her hand softly rubbing on your knee.  Her hand wanders up your thigh a bit then back to your knee, and you open your eyes.  She’s staring intently out at the lake.

“No problem,” you hum, leaning in close, “thank you for inviting me.”  Abby turns her head back just in time to graze your lips together, and you can feel her gasp softly in surprise against your mouth.  You pull back, and her eyes are wide as her hand has stopped halfway up your thigh.  “Was that okay?” You whisper.  Her response is barely audible over the sounds of the night woods, but when she leans in to close the gap that’s all the answer you need.

You shift to turn sideways a bit, so you can really get your arms around her while your lips are locked, and your fingers run through her hair.  Abigail’s not a great kisser, you notice, but what she lacks in experience she’s more than making up for in enthusiastic wandering hands rubbing over your chest and around to your sore back.  You groan a bit when she squeezes your shoulders, and she immediately stops and hesitates.  “I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

“No, it’s good,” you smile and rest your forehead against hers, “I’d stop you if it wasn’t, trust me.”  She smiles sheepishly and leans into you again.  It’s not long, though, before her hands are hovering around your hips, and you stop once more.  “Everything okay?” You ask at the sight of her apprehensive expression.

“No, yeah, I mean, I’m sorry.  I haven’t really,” Abigail bites her lip a little, “I mean I never...with a girl, it’s just…” Her voice starts getting higher as she start to panic a little, “I only ever did this with Sebastian before, and that was only because we wanted to, you know, do it just to get it out of the way.  You know?  Just to say we did it.  I-I don’t really...”

You place a couple little pecks on her cheek and jaw and start to sit up a little more, “Hey, that’s okay.  Don’t worry about it.”  You swing your opposite leg over to straddle and hang over her, bracing one arm on the tree and placing the other on Abigail’s shoulder.  “You tell me if anything’s too much, okay?”  She runs her hands up your arms, feeling the tense muscles that have built up over your time farming.

“This is almost too much right here,” she gasps and lifts her hips at you just a little.  “Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course,” you shrug.

A blush spreads across her face as she murmurs and tucks her chin down into her chest, “I’ve been super wet ever since you talked about fighting ghosts.”

“Oh,” you get a blush to match and start laughing, “Wow, okay.”  Your laughter slows and stops as your free hand wanders down Abigail’s body, and your knuckles graze lazily over the crotch of her black jeans.  You lean down close to her ear, “I can do something about that.”

“I wish you would,” Abigail sighs, rubbing her hands down your torso and resting on your hips.  You pop the button open and slip your hand into her pants as Abby breathes heavily into your ear.  There’s a hitch in her breath as you run a finger over her lips and then inside; wow, she wasn’t lying.  You slip another finger in and illicit a moan as you thrust and curl them.  It gets you a little hot and bothered working your fingers and rubbing the heel of your hand against Abigail’s stiff clit.

It’s the noises she makes that are the best: high moans and gasps, barely stifled.  She doesn’t need to stifle them; you’re pretty sure no one can hear you out here.  Her hands are balled up, gripping the waistband of your jeans.  You slow and remove your fingers before leaning up and putting the tip of one in your mouth, licking around it and staring down.  Abigail stares up, wide eyed and flushed.

“Do you want to get in my pants?” You ask around your finger. Her hands now gripping your thighs.

“Yeah,” she replies, almost completely breathless.

“Go for it,” you breathe out.  Abigail gives a little smirk and rubs through your jeans with one hand while undoing your button with the other.  You let out a little groan and grind against her hand just to get a little more friction.  She stops rubbing as her other hand slides into your underwear; she slicks her fingers briefly before focusing slow circles around your clit.  Your head tilts back, and a moan starts up in your throat.  “Faster,” your voice sounds far off to your own ears as you roll your hips down into Abigail’s hand, “oh, please, just a little.”  You look down as her tongue darts out to lick her lips.

Amazingly, Abigail slows her strokes, and you groan again, in exasperation this time, “Come on, you’re being cruel.”

She smiles and looks down a little, “Sorry, I shouldn’t play with you.”

“It’s okay,” you lean back down and lightly kiss her forehead, bracing one arm against the tree for leverage again, “I shouldn’t neglect you either.”  Your fingers slide into her pants again and press deep into her pussy.  Abigail lets out a little moan and lifts her hips up to your hand.  “Don’t hold back though,” you pump your fingers quickly a few times for good measure and are met with a loud cry that echoes out in the quiet night and sends a throb through your own pussy.

Abigail’s fingers tentatively press into you as you’re almost three knuckles deep in her; she pries and tries to establish a rhythm, but judging from how she’s pulsing and tightening around your fingers, she’s getting close to climax.  Instead she settles for grinding your clit wildly with her other hand pushing up under her shirt to pinch and pull at her nipples.  You’re both panting hard and you can hear the muffled wet noises of your fingers in Abigail.

It takes you by surprise when she suddenly comes, gushing onto your hand, with a sharp intake of breath.  Abigail’s fingers on you slow drastically as she comes down, and you draw your own fingers out of her slowly, lightly grazing her clit as you go to to illicit a little hum of satisfaction.  She grabs your wrist with her free hand and stares intently at you as she takes your fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over them.  She rubs your clit with a new fervor and moans around your fingers.  It’s not long before you tense and release with a low groan.

You both stay like that for a few moments, catching your breath.  You stand up slowly, knees weak from kneeling in the dirt for so long, back sore from hunching over, and offer Abigail a hand to lift her up.  You pull her forward into a quick kiss before separating to dust off and rebutton your pants.

“It’s getting late,” Abigail mutters, taking your hand and starting to walk back to the road, “I better get home before my dad locks me out.”  She puts her arm in yours, and you remember a thought that crossed your mind earlier.

“Have you talked to them about me?” You try to ask nonchalantly.

Abby blushes a little and rests her head on your shoulder, “No, not really, but I think they both like you, so I wouldn’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more of these, til then, Peace.


End file.
